halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Ghosts of Traylon
Halo: Ghosts of Traylon is a story written by Gruntijackal. It follows the story of a SPARTAN-III squad and four SPARTAN-IIs on their mission to discover what the Covenant have been doing since their discover of a Micro Dyson Sphere in 2549 and their attempt to capture a Covenant Prophet. Characters Canon Characters UNSC *SPARTAN-II John-117 *SPARTAN-II Kelly-087 *SPARTAN-II Linda-058 Covenant *Prophet of Truth *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret *Thel 'Vadam *Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus Fanon Characters UNSC *SPARTAN-III D-111 James *SPARTAN-III D-110 Kim *SPARTAN-III D-109 Marcus Covenant *Minister of Tranquility *Zuka 'Ramoree Story Part 1: Prolouge //19th October 2549//Onboard Covenant Ship Joyouse Fighter, Command Center// The Gravity Throne hovered above the floor, two Sangheili in ghost white armour stood at the side of it. The throne moved, making an almost silent noise as it passed by. It was unusually quiet for a command center. Several Sangheili wearing Assault Harnesses sat at their positions, pressing numerouse buttons and holograms that the San 'Shyuum wouldn't understand. The Gravity Throne continued to 'glide' towards the center of the room. Sitting in the chair was the Minister of Tranquility, an important figure in the Covenant council. He, like some other notable San 'Shyuum, was given a Gravity Throne. However, the Gravity Throne used by the Minister did not have any weaponry or shielding. The Gravity Throne then came to a sudden halt as it reached the center. The Minister looked out the see-through 'window', space was marvollous in every way. The Minister looked infront of him, a Sangheili stood there, looking out into space. The Sangheili next to the Gravity Throne's left then spoke, "Shipmaster, a Prophet is here to see you." His voice was gravely, like most of the Sangheili. The eight foot alien turned towards the minister, "What news do you bring, noble prophet?" "I bring news of a new planet in need of investigation for Forerunner Artifacts. The Prophet of Truth himself has ordered your fleet to investigate," the Minister said. "Where is this planet?" the shipmaster asked. "A short slipspace trip straight ahead, the Frigate that found the planet was destroyed by unknown means. We presume it is a Forerunner defence system operated by their robotic constructs," the minister explained. "Ah, we will ready at once," the shipmaster said, "Take rest Prophet, I know the Prophet of Truth and I know he will want you to lead or forces on the ground." The minister heard these words, his Gravity Throne turned around and slowly left the room. A Sangheili in Violet Armour turned to the Shipmaster, "What should we do?" "Ignite Slipspace Engines, set course for our new location," the shipmaster said. "Aye, Zuka," the Sangheili said. The Ships engine began to flare. The space infront of the Assault Carrier rippled and turned into a blinding white. The Assault Carrier and the other ships entered there specific slipspace ruptures. The Assault Carrier soon was devoured and the white opening disappeared. The Minister, meanwhile, was at the Gravity Lift bay. Several Unggoy looked up in amazement at the Prophet. Perhaps they had only seen Prophets in holograms. Several Kig-Yar walked by, not taking a glimpse at the Prophet, atleast they knew what they were supposed to do. The two Sangheili then left the Minister alone. The Gravity Throne then came to life and moved across the area. The Minister then pressed a random button on his left side on the Gravity Throne, and a shield came to life. He then pressed another button, and he could feel the machinery underneath the metal come to life, a hologram then said Weapon Systems Activated. "Perhaps I was wrong about the machinery in this thing," the Minister said to himself. He then looked at a wide array of weapons, he reached over a grabbed a Plasma Rifle, he brought his arm back and dropped the Plasma Rifle to his side. Two hours later, the Assault Carrier suddenly came out of the land of Slipspace and came back into real space. Infront of the Covenant Fleet was a planet. Filled with icy snow, dusty deserts, thick woods and incredibly large patches of water. The Shipmaster's eyes widened. They had found a Shield World.